


I am afraid (I am shattered) I am afraid that you will leave me again in the end. But I still want you.

by YoongayIsBae



Category: Minaxshingle
Genre: 17thtomychingulo, Emotionally constipated characters, Hereigo, MajorAngst, Nomatterwhoyouare, Powerbottom, Soulmateau, Thiscouldbewaybettwrimsorry, VERYANGSTY, ahem, blindcharacter, bottombottom, cancuttensionwithaknife, characterbonding, coughcough, craxkveryverycrack, disabled, fuzzysoulbond, hanahakidiseaseforlongtime, happyendinghopefully, i didn’t know the tags had spaces, idkwhatimdoingimonthetoilet, imtryingnottocringe, itsbeenayearitsbeenamotherfuckongyear, kingnamjoon, lolwhowasthat, noona52, oryourgenderidentity, praisethetoptops, sarangyou, sheanoonaalready, shithappensokay, shredisfounddw, slowburn, speds, theshredwillhold, theyneedtogetpverit, unansweredquestions, unwantwdangst, veryveryslowburn, wherewastheshred, whereyourefrom, whycantithink, youaremyshingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongayIsBae/pseuds/YoongayIsBae
Summary: It’s your birthday, and I know it’s not a big deal because it’s only a seventeenth but woah you’ve really aged. This feels so serious and I’m not really sure what I’m doing but the lyrics of the truth untold spoke to me whilst writing the tags and I got triggered because those words. Well basically the title says it all. And I won’t cringe.We shall not cringe. A lot has happened these past few weeks A SHIT TON has happened this last few weeks and I know we’re only gradually moving on from it and I get that we shouldn’t force it to go back to normal so quickly.Ofcourse though I miss everything. Bogo shipda bitch and you know that. My wish is for us to go back to before and be how we used to be but for now I’m fine to just have you there in my life in some sort of way because I realsied how fucking weird it felt without you there like you can’t just disappear on me like that without giving me a character death trigger warning beforehand. #iwasverytriggeredWe aren’t how we used to be and I can’t lie and say that it will go back to that because a bitch doesn’t know the future I am not the holy top tops okay. I just want you to know that I do want our friendship and I really really fucking cherish it okay.





	I am afraid (I am shattered) I am afraid that you will leave me again in the end. But I still want you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shingle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shingle).

> ♬♩♪♩please listen to The Truth Untold by the Top Tops whilst reading this accident ♩♪♩♬
> 
> ”less gerrit” ~jk 👁👄👁

A long long time ago, there was a shred. The shred forms when a very very very jinja big connection is formed between two platonic (almost vmin level) soulmates. 

There was a bottom named mina. And a power bottom named shingle. They took their long ass time to find the shred even though it was literally right there in front of them for a looooong time. Emphasis on the long #slowburn of this accidnet. 

Therefore, the beautiful top tops decided to take pity on the poor disabled speds and helped them find the shred before life got to boring. So they found the shred and was slowly living their best lives. The shred was almost solidified when they looked at eachother in science and said “ALGOO SHIPSHEE ANNAA” and then proceeded to scream and move away from eachother as the bond tightened and caused the disbaledness to overload. 

They were very happy. Many hurdles were thrown their way but they always decided to overlook them because the top tops and their accidnets held too much power over the shred. 

I’m getting bored now because my charge is running out but I wanna finish this before getting off the toilet. 

Feel my sarang. For real. I know I don’t show it anymore much but I do and did really sarang you. But like rn it’s a bit of a rusty fuzzy sarang because everything ticks me off now because the shred is trying to tie its self back again but it comes with after effects to test us. I don’t want to hurt myself again. Just understand that but I did really fucking sarang you chingu and obviously I still do because I wouldn’t be doing this but I keep telling myself that I don’t because a bitch don’t wanna get hurt because you reallly really hurts me like that shit hurted and I know you is gonna say you hurted too but this aint no competition and I’d be stupid to put myself in the situation where I can get that hurt again when I just started to get over it you know but I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t still hold the sarang but then I don’t want people to yell at me for still saranging but then again idek anymore. 

I KNOW YOU KNOW. Hopefully. Soggy llamyon. Inshallah you know. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHINGULOOO 🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤪🤡🤡🤡🥰🥰🥰🥺🥺🤪🤧🤪😘🤪🤧🤪🤪🤧💜💜💜💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> Sending you tons of Purple Hearts 💜💜💜💜 
> 
> Happy birthday. I didnt read over what I wrote but I’m on 3% and I’m just sad and I wanna go overflow but I need to change my pad. ITS YOUR SWEET SEVENTEENTH you can no longer listen to samuels sweet sixteen uwuwuwuuwuwuw 💜💜💜💜🥺
> 
> Really tho happy birthday.
> 
> OH SHET SHET SHET WE REALLY IS THE SOULMATES BECAUSE OF IM READING THIS ACCIDNET WHERE THEY HAVE THE SEASONS THEY WERE BIRNW IN AND JK IS BORN IN WINTER SO HES A WINTERBORNE AND TAE IS A SPRINGBORNE (you’re a winterborne I’m a springborne) AND THOSE SEASONS ARE QUITE RARE AND ARE MORTAL ENEMIES LIKE IT HURTS TO TOUCH EACHOTHER BUT THEY IS SOULMATES AND THEY HURT EACHOTHER BUT NEED EACHOTHER TO FUNCTION AND LIKE YH I just yeah. That’s that. I’m a bit triggered. But we move. 🥺🥺🥺🤡


End file.
